THE HUNGER GAMES fan addition
by mysteries11
Summary: now i know what your thinking "your own hunger games?" and yes it is true. with the wonderful story of the hunger games, wouldnt you wanna know if you could survive? all in your own way with everything? yes of course there will be some similarities, because the hunger games OBVIOUSLY wasnt my story but the point is im gonna try to make my own! and im excited!


Chapter 1

Depressing memories

Packing all belongings, she heard sniffles in back of her. "Please go on and finish packing, I want to leave by tomorrow morning."

The young women turns to see her little brother, Eric, leaning on the door way weeping. She walked toward him slowly hoping he wouldn't run away, as he normally would. She knelt down to his level, started fixing his jacket. He tried to stop. Stop all the crying, the doubting, the need to have her always there with him. But he couldn't. and she understood that need to stop everything, she felt it when they found out their parents were gone, only leaving I short note with broken hearts.

"why are we leaving.." he said, staring down at her, "you know they'll catch us…."

"they have to find us first, Eric." looking up at his saddened face, deeply sighing she got up and starting packing again.

"Go wash up. Supper will be ready soon." Eric's footsteps faded away, leaving only doubt and sorrow for this place. But they're leaving. Leaving far away. Where the troops won't be able to find them. Hoping, eventually, they'll get far enough to be out of District 11. Maybe sneek into the Capitol. After all they could look the part if they had to. They both still had some clothes left over from when they used to live in the Capitol. When they came to District 11, they had sold most of their more fancy clothing to the people who could afford them. Which wasn't very much. Soon afterward, after barely living in district 11 for a few months, her and Eric's parents left them here and went back to the capitol. They left their children starving and defenseless against the desert place of District 11. It turns out their parents had only enough money to have them live in the capitol. Said they would come back for their children. But never did until now.

Sage was pouring herself a second helping of cabbage soup when she heard knocks on the door. Scared to see who it was, no one ever came to visit, they knew better than that. Outside the long window at the door she saw a man snooping around they're front yard. she figured it was another billing company. They always think she has money considering how big her house was, but on the contrary, she hasn't had money ever since her parents left them. Opening the door silently she made the man jumped as she said "may I help you?" rudely with a annoyed voice.

"Uhh… Sage Coterfield?"

Looking up and down the man. He was wearing a light brown suit, with glasses in one hand, and a briefcase in the other.

"Depends. Who's asking?" crossing her arms.

"Oh, I'm dearly sorry madam. i'm from the Capitol. I-"

"thanks you but I am not interested in what your selling" starting the close the door, the man put his foot throw the closing.

" no madam! I am from the Capitol, sent here by uhh..," he put his thick square glasses on and pulled a small slip of paper out from his jacket pocket. Fixed his eyes on the note he announced, "Sent here by uh… Emma and Daniel Coterfield?"Sage must have had a shocking expression on her face because the man looked a bit satisfied with her reaction.

"my parent…? What do they want?" Acting as if she doesn't care. Though she really did, her and her brother hadn't seen or heard from them in over six years. They left them when they were quite young. Sage was 10. And Eric was 4. They always said to them don't worry, we'll come back. But of course, never did. Ever since then, she hasn't been able to forgive them for what they did. Not that they cared.

"they want…" the man said as he put the piece of paper back in his pocket, and put his glasses there as well, "a visit."

Immediately sage slammed the door in his face. Locked all seven locks that went down the door way. Struggling, the man tried to open the door, not realizing it was already too late for him too convince, until he had an idea.

"Miss Coterfield! I insist you lesson to what I have to say abou-"

"im sorry I don't listen to my parents. or they're workers. If I did I wouldn't be on my own right now." She explained, walking back to the kitchen.

"but Helen wants to see you as well!"

Sage paused mid step._ Why? _She would think to herself, she didn't know how to deal with that. Helen use to be so close to her, yet she fell off the face of the Earth as well as her parents. She went back to reopen the door, but as she did the man was gone. Like a ghost disappeared. Shuting the door and went back to the kitchen to finish her meal. She sat down and waited for nothing to come.

"Are you okay? Lookin' kinda pale there…you saw a ghost?" Eric, shoving some more food in his mouth. He stared at her, waiting for a reply, though one never came.

The rest of the night was full of packing and silence. Sage never really talked to anyone. Not her brother, not when they went to the bakery, or when they were selling birds and nuts to the villagers that came through. Just silent, no words left to say. Though at the time to sleep she said good night and I love you to her little brother, she needed to. For the next day would be the day everyone in District 11 was waiting for. The day of the Reaping.

Hey everyone! Or at least if someone IS reading this. I hope you like my idea of having my OWN hunger games. To some of you it might be VERY stupid but I just hope you like my idea of having our own hunger games, and have our own experiences that people imagine everyday after watching something as amazing as the hunger games. And if your not dreaming about things like this ever night, and think these stories are stupid? Well then stop reading this and go check yourself before you grow up to be a boring, non-believer! But yeah other than all that… PLEASE REVIEW tell me what you thought! What you think should happen! If you liked it! Or yes even If you didn't like it… IM CURIOUS!


End file.
